Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões
Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões (em inglês Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) é o primeiro longa-metragem de animação dos estúdios Disney, lançado em 1937 e baseado no conto de fadas "Branca de Neve", dos Irmãos Grimm. Enredo Prólogo Um livro profusamente decorado, filmado em live-action, define a cena: A Rainha, que se preocupa apenas em ser a mais bela de todas, fica com ciúmes da beleza de sua enteada Branca de Neve. Ela veste a princesa em trapos e a força a tornar-se uma empregada doméstica em seu castelo. Todas as manhãs, A Rainha consulta o Espelho Mágico, perguntando ao espírito quem é a mais bela de todas. O Espelho Mágico diz que ela é a mais bela, e por enquanto fica satisfeita. O Poço dos Desejos Certa manhã, o Espelho diz A Rainha que há uma moça mais bela do que ela: Branca de Neve. Enquanto isso, Branca de Neve está no pátio, cantando Um Dia enquanto trabalha. O Príncipe, cavalgando pelo castelo, ouve sua voz e fica encantado por ela. Ele sobe o muro do castelo, despercebido por Branca de Neve, que está cantando para seu reflexo no fundo do poço dos desejos no meio do pátio. O Príncipe entra no canto, pegando Branca de Neve de surpresa; ela corre para casa, mas quando ele pede para ela voltar, ela chega à varanda e ouve como ele canta Esta Canção que Eu Canto para ela. Despercebida pelos dois, A Rainha os assiste de sua janela. Enfurecida com a beleza de Branca de Neve (e talvez inveja pelo afeto do Príncipe), ela fecha as cortinas. O Príncipe sorri para Branca de Neve antes de sair. A Fuga pela Floresta A Rainha convoca Humberto, o Caçador, quem ela ordena a levar Branca de Neve para uma clareira isolada na floresta e, lá, matá-la; ela exige o coração da menina como prova. O Caçador está relutante em fazer isso, mas é obrigado por suas ordens; ele leva Branca de Neve para dentro da floresta, onde ele a deixa colher flores silvestres. Como Branca de Neve ajuda a um pássaro bebê a encontrar seus pais, o Caçador tira um punhal e avança sobre a princesa. Quando Branca de Neve o vê se aproximando, ela grita; no entanto, Humberto é incapaz de cumprir as suas ordens e, tremendo, larga o punhal. Sentindo-se atraído pela beleza de Branca de Neve, ele implora seu perdão e a alerta sobre as intenções da Rainha e a implora que vá para bem longe. Quando Branca de Neve foge pela floresta, o medo se manifesta no que ela vê ao seu redor; eventualmente, ela cai no chão com medo. Ela faz amizade com os animais da floresta, ela canta No Meu Mundo Feliz e pergunta se eles sabem de um lugar que ela possa ficar. A Casa dos Sete Anões Os animais a levam para a Casa dos Sete Anões, que ela encontra vazia e suja. Pensando que a limpeza da casa pode convencer os proprietários da casa a deixá-la ficar, Branca de Neve e os animais limpam a casa e o seu conteúdo ao cantar Aprenda uma Canção. Os Sete Anões, entretanto, estão trabalhando em sua mina cavando diamantes. Quando é hora deles irem para casa durante o dia, eles marcham através da floresta, cantando Eu Vou. Após a limpeza da casa, Branca de Neve adormece em várias camas dos anões. Quando os anões vêm a luz proveniente da casa, eles se aproximam cautelosamente, pensando que um monstro passou a residir em sua casa. Eles procuram no piso térreo da casa, mas têm medo de ir lá em cima. Após uma tentativa frustrada de Dunga perseguir o "monstro" para baixo, todos os sete anões sobem as escadas para descobrir Branca de Neve dormindo. Ela acorda e advinha o nome de cada anão.ela pede a eles que a deixem ficar Eles permitem que ela fique (embora Zangado esteja relutante). Branca de Neve lembra que fez sopa e corre escada a baixo para ver se está pronta, ordenando aos anões para se lavarem, enquanto eles esperam. Os anões vão para fora em um tonel, onde todos menos Zangado, se lavaram; os outros seis anões depois lavam Zangado, despejando-o no tonel. O Coração de um Bicho Naquela noite, a Rainha mais uma vez consultou o Espelho Mágico, que lhe diz que Branca de Neve ainda vive; o Caçador deu-lhe o coração de um bicho. Furiosa, A Rainha desce uma escada em espiral, entrando em seu calabouço, onde ela resolve acabar com a própria princesa. Ela usa poções para se transformar em uma mendiga com aparência de bruxa - um disfarce para enganar Branca de Neve. Ela então decide usar uma Maçã Envenenada para enviar Branca de Neve ao Sono da Morte. Na casa, os anões executam a Tirolesa dos Anões para entreter Branca de Neve. Em seguida, ela canta O Meu Eterno Amor (referindo-se ao seu romance com O Príncipe) antes de manda-los para a cama; no entanto, Mestre ordena aos anões a dormirem no térreo, permitindo que Branca de Neve dormisse em suas camas no andar de cima. Enquanto isso, a Bruxa prepara a Maçã Envenenada e, descartando a possibilidade de que Branca de Neve possa ser revivida pelo "primeiro beijo de amor" (a única cura para o Sono da Morte), deixa o castelo, e faz seu caminho para a casa dos anões. A Maçã Envenenada Quando os anões saem para a mina na manhã seguinte, Branca de Neve beija cada anão na testa, embora Zangado inicialmente resistisse, o beijo da Branca de Neve o envia a um estupor apaixonado. Ele avisa a ela para não deixar qualquer estranho entrar na casa. Após os anões deixaram a casa, a Bruxa surpreende Branca de Neve e lhe oferece a Maçã Envenenada, a qual Branca de Neve está prestes a morder, até os animais da floresta, sentindo o perigo, tentam atacar a Bruxa. Isso faz com que Branca de Neve tenha pena da velha e a leva para a casa dos anões para tomar um copo de água. Os animais correm para a mina, e contam aos anões do perigo. Os anões, eventualmente, percebem o que está acontecendo e, liderados por Zangado, voltam correndo para a casa. A Bruxa convence Branca de Neve a dar uma mordida na maçã, dizendo-lhe que é uma 'maçã dos desejos'; depois de morder a fruta, a princesa cai no Sono da Morte e a Bruxa cacareja em triunfo. Os anões chegam e perseguem a Bruxa, encurralando-a em um precipício, onde ela tenta esmagá-los com uma pedra, mas é jogada do precipício por um raio. Ela é devorada (escondido) por abutres. Branca de Neve Revive Os anões e os animais choram por Branca de Neve, mas a encontram tão bonita, mesmo na morte, e colocam-a em um esquife de vidro em uma clareira na floresta. O Príncipe chega e, após cantar uma reprise de Esta Canção que Eu Canto, beija Branca de Neve; revivida, ela se despede dos anões e cavalga no pôr-do-sol com O Príncipe, para viverem felizes para sempre. Elenco * Adriana Caselotti como Branca de Neve * Lucille La Verne como Rainha Má/ A Bruxa * Harry Stockwell como O Príncipe * Roy Atwell como Mestre * Pinto Colvig como Zangado/Soneca/Dunga (soluços) * Otis Harlan como Feliz * Scotty Mattraw como Dengoso * Billy Gilbert como Atchim * Eddie Collins como Dunga * Stuart Buchanan como O Caçador da Rainha * Moroni Olsen como Espelho Mágico Dublagem Brasileira: 1938 *Branca de Neve: Dalva de Oliveira (diálogos), Maria Clara Tati Jacome (canções) *Rainha Má / A Bruxa: Cordélia Ferreira (voz da Rainha Má), Estephana Louro (voz da Bruxa) *O Príncipe: Carlos Galhardo *Mestre: Almirante *Zangado: Aristoteles Pena *Soneca: Baptista Junior *Feliz: Aristoteles Pena *Dengoso: Delorges Caminha *Atchim: Edmundo Maia *Espelho Mágico: Almirante *O Caçador da Rainha: Túlio Lemos Dublagem Brasileira: 1965 *Branca de Neve: Maria Alice Barreto (diálogos), Cybele Freire (canções) *Rainha Má/ A Bruxa: Lourdes Mayer (voz da Rainha Má), Estelita Bell (voz da Bruxa) *O Príncipe: João Alberto Persson *Mestre: Magalhães Graça *Zangado: Ênio Santos *Soneca: Allan Lima *Feliz: Luiz Motta *Dengoso: Navarro de Andrade *Atchim: Orlando Drummond *Espelho Mágico: Luiz Motta *O Caçador da Rainha: Domício Costa *Coristas: MPB-4 e Quarteto em Cy *'Créditos da dublagem brasileira' *Estúdio (1938): Cinelab, Rio de Janeiro *Tradução: João de Barro e Ruy Castro *Tradução musical: João de Barro *Estúdio (1965): Riosom, Rio de Janeiro *Direção de dublagem: Telmo Perle Münch *Tradução: Gilberto Souto e Telmo Perle Münch *Tradução musical: Aloysio de Oliveira Produção Desevolvimento da História Em 9 de agosto de 1934, 21 páginas de anotações - intituladas "sugestões para Branca de Neve" - foram compiladas pela equipe do escritor Richard Creedon, sugerindo os personagens principais, bem como as situações e as "piadas" para a história. Como Disney tinha afirmado no início do projeto, a atração principal da história era para ele os Sete Anões; as três reuniões sobre a história realizadas em outubro com a participação de Disney, Creedon, Larry Morey, Albert Hurter, Ted Sears e Pinto Colvig foram dominados por temas. Neste ponto, Disney considera que a história deve começar com a descoberta de Branca de Neve da Casa dos Sete Anões. Walt Disney havia sugerido desde o início que cada um dos anões, cujos nomes e personalidades não são indicados no conto de fadas original, poderiam ter personalidades individuais. Os nomes dos anões foram escolhidos a partir de um grupo de cerca de cinquenta nomes, incluindo Saltitante, Mudinho, Caipira, Enferrujado, Careca, Tagarela, Elegante, Fedorento, Preguiçoso, Ofegante, Abafado, Gordo, Pequeno e Arrot. Os sete finalistas foram escolhidos por meio de um processo de eliminação. O líder dos anões, que deve ser pomposo, auto-importante e trapalhão, foi nomeado Mestre; outros foram nomeados por seus traços de carácter distintos. No final das reuniões de outubro, no entanto, só Mestre, Zangado, Dengoso, Soneca e Feliz foram nomeados; neste momento, Atchim e Dunga foram substituídas por "Saltitante" e um sétimo anão desconhecido. Juntamente com um foco nas caracterizações e nas possibilidades cômicas dos anões, o contorno de dezoito página de Creedon de história escrita nas reuniões de outubro apresentavam um fluxo contínuo de piadas, bem como a tentativa da Rainha para matar Branca de Neve com um pente envenenado, um elemento tomado da história original dos irmãos Grimm. Depois de convencer Branca de Neve a usar o pente, a Rainha disfarçada teria escapado viva, mas os anões teriam chegado a tempo de removê-lo. Após o fracasso do pente, a Rainha teria capturado o Príncipe e levado-o para seu calabouço, onde ela teria chegado até ele (esboços da história mostram este evento tanto com a Rainha e quanto com a Bruxa) e usou magia para trazer os esqueletos da masmorra à vida, fazendo-os dançar para ele e identificou um esqueleto como "Príncipe Oswald" (um exemplo da atmosfera mais humorada da história original). Está escrito nas notas de história que a Rainha tem poder mágico apenas em seu próprio domínio, o castelo. Com a recusa do Príncipe de casar com ela, a Rainha o mata (um desenho mostra o Príncipe preso em uma câmara subterrânea cheia de água), enquanto ela vai para a casa dos anões com a maçã envenenada. Os animais da floresta eram para ajudar o Príncipe a escapar dos capangas da Rainha e encontrar seu cavalo. O Príncipe estava a ir para a casa dos anões para salvar Branca de Neve, mas tomou o caminho errado (apesar dos avisos dos animais da floresta e de seu cavalo, que, ao contrário de Branca de Neve, ele não consegue entender). Ele, portanto, não teria chegado a tempo de salvá-la da Rainha, mas teria sido capaz de salvá-la com o primeiro beijo de amor. Esta parcela não foi usada no filme final, apesar de muitos esboços da cena no calabouço serem feitos por Ferdinand Hovarth. Outros exemplos da natureza mais cômica da história, neste ponto houveram sugestões para piadas com as verrugas da Bruxa e uma Rainha "gorda, maluca, tipo cartoon e auto-satisfeita". O Príncipe também era um palhaço, e foi fazer uma serenata para Branca de Neve de uma forma mais cômica. Walt Disney incentivou todos os funcionários do estúdio a contribuir para a história, oferecendo cinco dólares para cada "piada"; tais "piadas" incluíam os narizes dos anões surgindo sobre o pé da cama quando se encontram primeiramente com Branca de Neve. Reformulação No entanto, Disney estava preocupado que uma tal abordagem cômica diminuiria a plausibilidade dos personagens e, sentindo que era necessário mais tempo para o desenvolvimento da Rainha, informou em um esboço divulgado em 6 de novembro que a atenção será direcionada exclusivamente às "cenas em que só Branca de Neve, os anões e seus amigos animais e pássaros aparecem". Os nomes e personalidades dos anões, no entanto, ainda estavam "aptos à mudança". Uma reunião em 16 de novembro resultou em outro esquema, intitulada "Os Anões Descobrem Branca de Neve", que introduziu o personagem de Dunga, que acabaria por revelar-se o mais bem sucedido e popular dos anões. Para o resto de 1934, Disney desenvolveu a história por si mesmo, encontrando um dilema na caracterização da Rainha, que sentia que já não podia mais ser "gorda" e "maluca", mas um "belo tipo senhorial" (uma possibilidade que já vinha de reuniões da história anterior). Disney não focou no projeto novamente até o outono de 1935; acredita-se que ele pode ter duvidado das habilidades dele mesmo e de seu estúdio, e que sua viagem à Europa restaurou a sua confiança. Neste ponto, Disney e seus escritores focaram nas cenas em que Branca de Neve e os anões são apresentados ao público. Ele estabeleceu as atribuições prováveis para todos os que trabalham no filme, numa nota de 25 de novembro de 1935, e decidiu sobre as personalidades individuais dos anões. Embora tivesse sido pensado pela primeira vez que os anões seriam o foco principal da história, e muitas seqüências foram escritas para os sete personagens; no entanto, em um certo ponto, foi decidido que o foco principal da história seria a relação entre a Rainha e Branca de Neve. Por este motivo, várias seqüências com os anões foram cortadas do filme. A primeira, que foi animada totalmente antes de ser cortada, mostrava uma discussão de Mestre e Zangado sobre Branca de Neve ficar com eles. Outra, também totalmente animada, teria mostrado os anões tomando a sopa ruidosamente e bagunçadamente; Branca de Neve (em vão) tenta ensiná-los a comer "como cavalheiros". A seqüência parcialmente animada envolveu a realização de uma "reunião de cúpula", na qual tentam pensar em um presente para Branca de Neve; essa deveria ser seguida pela seqüência da "construção da cama elaborada", em que anões e os animais da floresta constroem e esculpem uma cama para a princesa, mas foi cortada, porque foi achado que iria atrasar o "desenrolar" da história. As sequências da comilança da sopa e a construção da cama foi animado por Ward Kimball, que ficou bastante desanimado por sua remoção e queria deixar o estúdio, apesar de ele finalmente decidir ficar. Design Desenhistas de Inspiração A principal autoridade sobre o projeto do filme foi inspirado pelo esboço do artista Albert Hurter. Todos os desenhos usados no filme, das aparências dos personagens até a vista das pedras no fundo, tinham que ter a aprovação de Hurter antes de ser finalizados. Dois outros esboços inspiradores contribuíram para o estilo visual de Branca de Neve: o de Ferdinand Hovarth (cujos desenhos não eram muitas vezes pensados a serem tão facilmente animados como os de Hurter, mas que produziu uma série de conceitos escuros para o filme) e Gustaf Tenggren, cujo estilo fez os gostos de Arthur Rackham e John Bauer e, portanto, possuía a qualidade de ilustração europeia que Walt Disney estava interessado. Tenggren foi usado primeiramente como um estilista de cores e para determinar o estadiamento e atmosfera de muitas das cenas do filme. Ele também desenhou o cartaz para o filme e ilustrou o livro do prólogo. No entanto, apenas Hurter recebeu um crédito para o filme, como um designer de personagens. Um dos artistas que trabalharam no filme foi Joe Grant, cuja contribuição mais significativa foi o desenho da Bruxa. Design e Animação dos Personagens Humanos Art Babbit, um animador que se juntou ao estúdio Disney em 1932, convidou sete de seus colegas (que trabalhavam na mesma sala que ele) para ir com ele para uma aula de arte que ele próprio tinha criado em sua casa em Hollywood Hills. Embora não houvesse nenhum professor, Babbit tinha recrutado um modelo para posar para ele e seus colegas animadores enquanto eles desenhavam. Essas "aulas" eram realizadas semanalmente; a cada semana, mais animadores iam chegando. Depois de três semanas, Walt Disney chamou Babbit ao seu escritório e se ofereceu para fornecer o material, espaço de trabalho e modelos necessários, se as aulas fossem transferidas para o estúdio. Babbit fez as aulas por um mês até o animador Hardie Gramatky sugerir que eles recrutassem Don Graham; o professor de arte do Chouinard Institute ensinou sua primeira turma no estúdio, em 15 de novembro de 1932, e foi acompanhado por Phil Dike algumas semanas mais tarde. Estas aulas estavam principalmente focadas na anatomia e no movimento humano. Apesar de as aulas serem originalmente descritas como uma "batalha brutal", com nenhum instrutor, nem os alunos também aprenderam no outro ofício, o entusiasmo e a energia de ambas as partes fizeram as aulas estimulantes e benéficas para todos os envolvidos. Graham costumava adaptar ao cinema os curtas Disney e, junto com os animadores, escolher os pontos fortes e fracos. Muito poucos animadores dos estúdios Disney tiveram formação artística (a maioria era cartunista de jornal); entre esses poucos se destaca Grim Natwick, que havia "estudado" na Europa. O sucesso do animador de desenho e a animação de Betty Boop para os cartoons Fleischer demonstrou uma compreensão da anatomia feminina humana, e, quando Walt Disney contratou Natwick, lhe foram dados personagens femininas para animar, quase exclusivamente. Influências Cinematográficas Nessa época, Disney também incentivou seus funcionários a ver uma variedade de filmes. Estes vão desde romance, como Romeu e Julieta da MGM (a que Disney fez referência direta em uma reunião de história que pertencem à cena em que Branca de Neve encontra-se em seu esquife de vidro), até os mais obscuros, incluindo cinema mudo europeu. A influência do expressionismo alemão (exemplos de que existem em Nosferatu e O Gabinete do Dr. Calligari, os quais foram recomendados por Disney a sua equipe) pode ser encontrado em Branca de Neve, especialmente na cena da fuga de Branca de Neve pela floresta e da transformação da Rainha em Bruxa. Este último também foi inspirado em Dr. Jekyll e Sr. Hyde de 1931, a que a Disney fez referência específica nas reuniões de história. Recepção e sucesso Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões estreou no Carthay Circle Theater em 21 dezembro de 1937 para um público muito receptivo (muitos dos quais eram os opositores que dublaram o filme "Disney's Folly"), que deu ao filme uma salva de palmas de pé no seu fim. RKO Radio Pictures colocou o filme em versão geral em 4 de fevereiro de 1938, e passou a se tornar um sucesso de bilheteria, fazendo mais dinheiro do que qualquer outro filme em 1938. Estima-se que mais pessoas foram ver Branca de Neve do que Star Wars. Na verdade, por um curto período de tempo, Branca de Neve foi o filme de maior bilheteria na história do cinema americano, mas foi passado por E O Vento Levou..., em 1940. Um objeto de crítica particular estava a descrição do filme de Branca de Neve, da Rainha e do Príncipe tão realistas, o que causou alguns (incluindo o bem sucedido caricaturista de New York, Al Hirschfeld) a acreditar que a Disney estava muito perto do live-action e do realismo. Algumas cenas de Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, em especial aquelas que caracterizam a Bruxa, são consideradas como alguns dos momentos mais assustadores da Disney, os censores britânicos consideraram o filme assustador o suficiente para os telespectadores jovens serem acompanhadas por um adulto. Animadores como Frank Thomas e Ollie Johnston sentiram que Walt Disney conteu seus animadores de criar um vilão tão terrível novamente. Mais tarde, filmes como Pinóquio, Fantasia e Bambi receberiam acusações semelhantes à suas seqüências assustadoras e intensas. Pela sua façanha em Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões, Walt Disney recebeu uma estatueta do Oscar de tamanho normal e outras sete em miniatura, que lhe foram dados por Shirley Temple; o filme foi considerado "como um filme de inovação significativa que tem encantado milhões e abriu caminho para um grande novo campo de entretenimento". O filme também foi indicado por Melhor Música e Trilha Sonora. Curiosidades *Existem inúmeros boatos sobre a presença de significado oculto ou simbólico dentro do filme, principalmente centrados em torno dos anões. Por exemplo, uma teoria afirma que os sete anões correspondem aos sete chakras e Branca de Neve representa a consciência. Outros boatos são menos filosoficamente complexos, tais como correspondências para os estados alterados de consciência inerente ao uso de determinadas drogas. Em uma teoria, Branca de Neve é a cocaína, que provoca a exaustão (Soneca), mudanças de humor (Feliz, Zangado), alergias (Atchim) e alteração da personalidade (Dengoso, Dunga), eventualmente resultando em uma visita ao médico (Doc). *Uma versão com atores reais baseado no filme, intitulado Branca de Neve: A Mais Bela de Todas e estrelado por Kristin Kreuk, foi feito em 2002. *Ao ver o filme, o diretor russo Sergei Eisenstein o chamou de o melhor já feito. Trilha sonora de 1937 Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (trilha sonora) As musicas do Branca de Neve e os Sete Anoes incluidas dos cancoes Heigh-Ho, Someday My Prince Will Come, Whistle While You Work e I'm Wishing/One Song do filme Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões. Atrações Branca de Neve tem um brinquedo em 4 dos 5 resorts Disney. Eles são: Disneyland (Disneylândia) *Grande abertura: 17 de julho de 1955 **Re-abertura: 23 de maio de 1983 *Nome: Snow White's Scary Adventures (Aventuras Assustadoras de Branca de Neve) *Arquitetos: WED Enterprises *Capacidade máxima de assentos: 4 por carrinho de mina *Duração do show: aproximadamente de 2 minutos *Tíquete requerido: "C" *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro The Magic Kingdom (O Reino Mágico) *Grande abertura: 1º de outubro de 1971 **Re-abertura: dezembro de 1994 *Nome: Snow White's Scary Adventures (Aventuras Assustadoras de Branca de Neve) *Arquitetos: WED Enterprises *Capacidade máxima de assentos: 4 por carrinho de mina (na versão de 1971); 6 por carrinho (na versão de 1994) *Duração do show: aproximadamente 2 minutos e 50 segundos. Tokyo Disneyland (Disneylândia Tóquio) *Grande abertura: 15 de julho de 1983 *Nome: Snow White's Scary Adventures (Aventuras Assustadoras de Branca de Neve) *Arquitetos: WED Enterprises *Capacidade máxima de assentos: 4 por carrinho de mina *Duração do show: 2 minutos e meio *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro Paris Disneyland (Disneylândia Paris) *Grande abertura: 12 de abril de 1992 *Nome: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *Arquitetos: Walt Disney Imagineering *Capacidade máxima de assentos: 6 por carrinho de mina *Duração do show: aproximadamente 2 minutos *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro Kissimmee Elementary School (Escola do Kissimmee Elementary) *Grande abertura: 8 de junho de 1994 *Nome: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *Arquitetos: Sony Music Latin Entertainment *Capacidade maxima de assentos: motores 59 por carrinho de mina *Duracao do show: escola `00 minutos *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro New Hotel Daytona (Novo Hotel de Daytona) *Grande abertura: 25 de marco de 1997 *Nome: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *Arquitetos: Nickelodeon Italiano Sun Studio Polska BOOMBERANG! *Capacidade maxima de assentos: cabalho 132 por carrinho de mina *Duracao do show: novo hotel `101 minutos *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro Rio Grande Kenny Costoya's Singing (O Rio Grande canta em Kenny Costoya) *Grande abertura: 31 de julho de 2005 *Nome: Heigh-Ho! Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *Arquitetos: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Sun Studio Polska Warner Home Video *Capacide maxima de assentos: motores 178 por carrinho de mina *Duracao do show: rio grande `258 minutos *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro Sleeping "Shhh!, Shhh!, Shhh!, Shhh!" (O Medo de Dormir "Shhh!, Shhh!, Shhh!, Shhh!") *Grande abertura: 6 de setembro de 2011 *Nome: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões) *Arquitetos: Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Sun Studio Polska RTL Klub Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Home Video *Capacide maxima de assentos: almuhadas 189 por carrinho de mina *Duracao do show: sleeping "Shhh!, Shhh!, Shhh!, Shhh!" aproximadamente `85 minutos *Sistema do brinquedo: brinquedo escuro Galeria ar:سنو وايت والأقزام السبعة da:Snehvide og de syv dværge de:Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge en:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs es:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs fi:Lumikki ja seitsemän kääpiötä fr:Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains he:שלגיה ושבעת הגמדים (סרט, 1937) hr:Snjeguljica i sedam patuljaka it:Biancaneve e i sette nani ja:白雪姫（映画） nl:Sneeuwwitje en de zeven dwergen no:Snehvit og de syv dvergene pl:Królewna Śnieżka i siedmiu krasnoludków ro:Albă ca Zăpada și cei șapte pitici ru:Белоснежка и семь гномов (мультфильм) sr-el:Snežana i sedam patuljaka sv:Snövit och de Sju Dvärgarna tr:Pamuk Prenses ve Yedi Cüceler zh:白雪公主与七个小矮人 Categoria:Artigo da semana Categoria:Filmes Categoria:Clássicos Disney Categoria:Filmes da Disney Princesas Categoria:Filmes de 1937 Categoria:Clássicos Categoria:Disney Theatrical Films Categoria:Filmes animados Categoria:Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões Categoria:Filmes da Disney Categoria:Filmes vencedor do Oscar